


Brothers and Sisters

by castles



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles/pseuds/castles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants Emma to promise not to read her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Sisters

Erik takes Raven aside and tells her to give their new friend a tour of their headquarters, but to be quick about it because they only have two hours before Swiss banks close and they need to get to Shaw's money as soon as possible. He keeps running his hands through his hair as he talks, trying to get it back to its normal shape after hours of wearing the helmet. It makes Raven smile fondly and she reaches for him to fix it herself. He lets her.  
  
 _Most regal man I've ever seen_ , she thinks, gentle fingers lingering on his scalp longer than they should in public. _Even with helmet hair_.  
  
When she turns, she sees Emma eying them curiously from the top of the stairway.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"You've met my brother," Raven says conversationally as Emma looks around what she's just been told will be her room, mild distaste clear on her face.  
  
"Erik's telepath friend," Emma confirms almost immediately, but says nothing else.  
  
Raven decides to go for it. "Yes. He's like you. Very powerful," to which Emma just snorts. "Anyway, we had this deal since we were kids... He promised me that he would respect my privacy, that he wouldn't read my mind. And I promised I'd try and always be honest with him."  
  
Emma sits on the bed, bounces a little. Her verdict on the mattress was positive, at least. Crossing her legs, arms behind her for support, she tilts her head, looking at Raven the way you'd look if you're trying to humor a talkative toddler.  
  
Raven doesn't let it get under her skin. "Look, I know you don't know me like you know Janos and Azazel, but we'll have to work together from now on, trust each other. It's not that I have many secrets," and here she thinks of Erik and how she'd be blushing if she weren't in her blue form, "I just like keeping some things private. Personal things. It's a brotherhood, after all. We're all family now. We'll be like sisters, you and I," she finishes, a pleading tone to her voice that she really wishes wasn't there.  
  
Emma just blinks at her, then moves to slowly take off her boots. "Oh, honey," she drawls. "I'm nothing like your brother. None of us are. You'll learn soon."


End file.
